A Normal Day In Gravity Falls
by webpagedemon
Summary: One day Dipper is in the forest reading the journal. What happens when Pacifica wants to read with him? PacificaxDipper one-shot (Yes, the story does need tweaking... Later)
1. Chapter 1

A… Normal Day In Gravity Falls

Light leaked through the thick leaves that hung over Dippers head. He was sitting upright against a tall oak tree, examining on of the pages in his journal. It was the Bill ceifer page. He traced his fingers across the blood splatters and Dipper frowned slightly. "Do not summon at all costs…" He read out-loud. It had been only a few days ago, since they had encountered the demon. That day Stan had insisted that he borrowed the book. The next morning he returned it to Dipper.

Dipper was deep in thought when the book was snagged out of his hands. "What the hell ma-" He turned around to see a blond girl holding his book. She had her usual dress on. "Pacifica?" He looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"That's not the question you should be asking yourself. The question that you should be asking is who reads this crap?" She snickered. "It's all fake." She tossed the book to the side and Dipper dove after it, catching it before it hit the ground.

"Be careful with that! It's not fake. It's all real!" He growled dusting himself off.

"Yeah yeah… Hey where's Sweater?" Pacifica ignored him.

"Out with her friends." He gritted his teeth. This girl pissed him off so much… His anger was replaced with curiosity. "Why?"

"No reason." Pacifica grinned. Dipper growled and pinned her up against the tree.

"What… Do you want with my sister?" His face was three inches from hers.

"Nothing." She said and her face went slightly red. "That really hurt Dipper." She muttered. Dipper released her and sighed.

"Sorry… Pacifica." He mumbled, sitting back down against the oak. Pacifica sat down next to him and peaked inside of the book. Seeing the gremlin pages.

"Soo… How many of these creatures have you seen? If they're real." She asked.

"I've seen most of them." He replied. Pacifica looked him in the eyes and nodded slightly.

"Usually I think that some guy would be lying, trying to impress me or something. But with you… I have a feeling that you're telling the truth."

Dipper smiled. "Thanks." He looked down at the book and turned the page. This page had tons of codes and Dipper cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm still watching you." Pacifica read. Dipper looked at her confused.

"Wha?"

"That what this code reads." She pointed to a code, spelled in hieroglyphics.

"Huh, smart." Dipper complemented. Pacifica blushed slightly and turned the page again.

About an hour passed as Dipper and Pacifica chatted. By Dipper calculations it was about 6:30 p.m. He stood up. "I got to go." He turned and began to walk away.

Pacifica grabbed his arm. "Um… It was nice hanging out with you… Dipper."

"Yeah, you too." Dipper smiled. Pacifica nodded and quickly pecked his cheek then, ran off into the forest. "What…" Dipper dropped the book.

Meanwhile…

Mabel looked up from playing air hockey with Robbie. "I sense a disturbance in the force…"


	2. Update!

**Hey guys. People have been sending me Pm's and reviews saying that they would like me to make this more that a one shot. I will be keeping this one a one shot but... If you guys want I can make an extended version.**

**It will include:**

**RobbieXMabel moments :D**

**Character developement**

**Longer chapers (Hopefully)**

**And finally Aioshima. Mabel might get into the smile dip again. I Mean... NOTHING! HIDE THE EVIDENCE BILL!**

**Bill: No.**


	3. To entertain

**"What do you mean NO?!" I growled at Bill.**

**"You gave them spoilers so you need to cover up for yourself." Bill replied coolly.**

**"Yeah but…"**

**"But..?"**

**"I'm not sure I'm gonna put that in the fic." I said. "I might not get to the Fan Fic 'till after my needles. Septembers PACKED you know. Busy busy busy!"**

**"Yeah but did you see GravityVanel14's Review? He might just attack you if you say that." Bill smirked.**

**"Ugh, I know. You know what? I'd be very pissed off at you right now but you're just so… CUTE as a human." I smiled.**

**"N'aww." Bill blushed slightly.**

**"Anyways…"I started.**

**"I think it might be written in late October." I said.**

**"Okay, but just remember, your views are racking up. They are expecting big things." Bill then sat up and left. I looked through my account and story views and my jaw dropped.**

**"Shit, that's a lot of views."**


	4. Chapter 4

****Sorry I'm so late... Just really busy. In about two weeks will be the first chapter. It will be a different 'story' so check my account.


End file.
